


B.A.P. Drabbles

by missgine (blueberry_muffin)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Smut, m chapters will be marked, not even worth the read tbh, well smut in some chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/missgine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just a collection of BAP drabbles.<br/>Includes Daejae, Banghim, and a dash of Jonglo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thief (Daejae)

(takes place in Late Nights, Early Mornings Universe)

 

 

Youngjae was brushing his teeth in the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom, when he heard some shuffling around in their room. “Hey, Jae? Do you know where my T-shirt is?” Daehyun called out to his husband.

 

Youngjae froze. “Uh, which one?”

 

“My white one? You know, the comfortable one that I usually just wear to bed?” Came the reply from the master bedroom.

 

The younger's eyes widened. “Uhhhh...yeah, I don't think I've seen that one!...Maybe you should try and check the laundry!” Youngjae deliberately did not look down at the shirt he was wearing.

 

“Why would it be in the laundry? I saw it in the dresser yesterday!” He exclaimed.

 

Youngjae finished brushing his teeth and took his sweet time too. “Are you sure you haven't checked the laundry?” He called out maybe a tad bit nervously.

 

Daehyun sighed exasperatedly as he walked into the bathroom. “No, but why would it be-Really, Jae?”

 

Youngjae smiled sheepishly and shrugged. “It's a comfortable shirt.”

 

“Which was why I was looking for it.” Daehyun nodded to the younger, crossing his arms and pouting.

 

Youngjae rolled his eyes, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around the older's shoulders, causing the crossed arms of the other's to come around to his waist, and looked up at Daehyun, doing the cutest aegyeo he could.

 

“Daehyunnie...” he started. “Can I pretty pwease borrow your shirt?” He finished with fluttering lashes. When he saw that the older was about to refuse, Youngjae quickly pecked Daehyun on the lips before whispering, “I don't want you in a shirt anyway Daehyunnie.”

 

He walked out quickly before the older could say anything.

 

 

 


	2. TV (Banghim)

Yongguk likes to watch all the crime shows. Law & Order, CSI, NCIS, etc.

 

One day, when Himchan asks the leader why he likes to watch these shows, all he receives in response is a slight blush and silence. When Himchan frowns and pesters the older with whines (Yongguk, Guk, Gukkieeeeeeeee, Bang!), pokes, and aegyeo, Yongguk finally caves.

 

“It's just...I like knowing all the Earthling stuff I have to protect you from.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dreamy sigh* Ahhhh...Banghim...^_^


	3. Chapter 3

There are days when you really, really, really need to pee. There are others that you just need to be left alone. And then there are the days when you just need a hug.

 

Today was one of those days.

 

Maybe it was all the people who pointed at you and laughed depreciatingly. Or the way your voice would not work with you in practice today. Maybe it was all the small incidents, that were that much more irritating because they were so fucking  _little_.

 

Youngjae laid face down on his bed and groaned into his pillow. Today had been so tiring and he just wanted to go to bed or cry. Maybe both.

 

So, when the door to his and Daehyun's bedroom opened and the older entered, saying, “Jae?” Youngjae scrambled off the bed and practically threw himself into his boyfriend's arms, literally jumping off the floor, he knew Daehyun would catch him. And Daehyun did, a hand supporting the younger up with a hand under his bottom and at his waist, returning the hug albeit a little confusedly.

 

“What's this for?”

 

“I just needed a hug is all.”

 


	4. Day (Banghim)

Yongguk slammed the front door to his and Himchan's home behind him, toeing off his shoes and hanging his jacket on the hook a little to roughly. He threw his keys in the little bowl on the table, frowning in his horrible mood.

 

Work was worse than a fucking nightmare and he just wanted to go to bed. Preferably with a certain rabbit-toothed ulzzang.

 

“Uh...G-Gukkie? Can you come here?”

 

Yongguk frowned when he heard Himchan's nervously tinted voice drift from the bathroom.

 

When he was at their bathroom's entrance, Yongguk froze at the sight of Himchan's trembling form, back facing him. He didn't hesitate to cross the room, turning the younger around, eyes widening to the size of Himchan's own widened eyes as his gaze landed on the object in Himchan's hand-a positive pregnancy test.

 

Suddenly, Yongguk's day didn't seem so bad anymore.

 


	5. Names (Banghim)

(sequel to the previous drabble, Day)

 

“No, Gukkie! We are not naming our child Yongguk Jr.!”

 

“Why not? It would be so cool, na mean? We could do awesome things together, like rap and write music and songs and lyrics and rap and collaborate and-”

 

“Bang Yongguk!! My child will grow up respectively with manners and unlike you, he will not become a rapper!!”

 

“Then what are you naming him?”

 

“I don't know yet...something cute...oooh, he could be my little Jello~”

 

“So you get to name our kid food, but I can't name him after me?”

 

“I'm so glad you caught on, Gukkie.”

 

~*~*~Sixteen Years Later~*~*~

 

“ _We run to our prep schools as we leave our schools behind,_  
I already know it but why do you keep teaching it again, Uh  
only yawns from teacher’s words,  
Only scribbles from the drawing paper called, blackboard,  
Taking thousand dollars private lessons,  
This system that emphasizes grades over friendships,  
This pressure called exams, this burden called college,  
The stress that are building up, would my parents know?"*

 

“I thought you said he wouldn't become a rapper?”

 

“Shut up, Zelo is more like you than I thought he'd turn out to be.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bang and Zelo's Never Give Up


	6. Doors (Daejae)

Youngjae stalked away angrily.

 

"You can't just walk out on me like that and then expect me to take you back!" Youngjae hissed, squirming in Daehyun's tight grip.

 

"I'm sorry, Jae! Just listen to me, please," Daehyun said, his eyes wide and pleading.

 

Youngjae pulled his arm loose and started walking towards the door. "You know, it was a mistake coming here, coming back."

 

"You don't understand. There were things I had to do to get better."

 

"I don't want to hear it." Youngjae's hand was on the door knob. He was just starting to turn it when Daehyun slammed him against the door, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head with one hand. Youngjae tried to fight at first, but the position they were in was  _very_ familiar and he surrendered with a shuddering moan. They nearly rattled the hinges off the door.

 

"So..." Daehyun breathed into Youngjae's ear. "Apology accepted?"


	7. Up All Night (Jonglo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also known as Jongup discovers video games

Addiction. It was an ugly thing.

 

Jongup was slumped on the couch. His eyes were sunken into dark circles, his hair was lank and unwashed, and he had been wearing the same clothes for days. His eyes were wide and unblinking. He looked like a freakin' zombie.

 

"Guppie, honey, come to bed and try to sleep. You've been awake for three days straight," Zelo called from the doorway of the living room.

 

Jongup's hand twitched. "Can't. Have to save the princess."

 

Zelo rolled his eyes and went upstairs all alone again, wondering how the hell he was gonna get away with murdering Daejae.


	8. Battling Together, Back to Back (Banghim)

Himchan bit back a sound halfway between a scream and a battle war-cry as the enemy advanced, watching him with small, evil beady eyes.

 

It was time to call for reinforcements. "EEEEEEE!" And then he came, fierce and swift, bursting into the younger's view. He was the only one that came, but somehow, he was the only one he needed.

 

Himchan applauded him and let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he was holding, as Yongguk fought bravely, valiantly, courageously, forcing the enemy back.

 

And by fought, he meant 'squish in a paper towel', and by 'enemy' he meant 'that 'evil' spider that was hanging on the wall, molesting him with his demonic gaze'.


	9. Tactics of Busan's Won Bin (Daejae)

In Youngjae's defense, he was attacked from behind- Daehyun had pushed him into the lake abruptly. He stood up in the water, drenched from head to toe, spluttering water out of his mouth.

 

"Jung. Daehyun." He growled, blinking in disbelief in his soaked through clothes.

 

Daehyun grinned, folding his arms, his eyes shining crescents.

 

"Why the hell did you do that?!” Youngjae raged.

 

Daehyun just smirked. “You're the brain, you figure it out.”

 

Youngjae frowned in thought as he realised that Daehyun wasn't quite meeting his gaze… He was more or less smirking at his torso...

 

Youngjae pouted in confusion, looking down and promptly blushing, wrapping his arms around himself.

 

He was wearing a pure white, dripping wet t-shirt.

 

Yeah, not one of Youngjae's smarter choices.

 

Youngjae's eyes widened as he backed away from smirking Daehyun heading his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe....Smart!Dae XD


	10. Normal Night (Daejae)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue Heavy.

“Ughhhhh!! Daehyunnie, I said no more!!”

 

“What if I want to continue?”

 

“Then I could just leave you here and sleep considering-”

 

“Okay, okay, just stay please!”

 

*Daehyun deep breath*

 

“Okay, redo?”

 

“Redo.”

 

~*~*~Two Minutes Later~*~*~

 

“AHHH!!”

 

“Will you stop screaming?! Aish, Jae!! Do you want to wake the rest of the members up?!”

 

“Well, considering how fast you're going...”

 

“Awww...is Jaejae worried about me?”

 

“No! I just-ahhhh!! Dammit, will you stop that, Daehyun!!”

 

“Stop what?”

 

“Beating me!”

 

“Why? You jealous? Not my problem you can't even finish, pfft.”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“Again?”

 

“Prepare to be beaten again Youngjae.”

 

~*~*~Five Minutes Later~*~*~

 

“YES!!! Finally~!”

 

“Dammit, Jae!!”

 

“Yes!Yes! YES!!”

 

“...hffff....you're no fun anymore..”

 

“Aww...is Daedae sore?? You know, a sore LOSER~! Hah! I told you I'd eventually beat you in Mario Karts, but nooooo you never listen to me!!”

 

“Shut up!! You got lucky!!”

 

“Nope you just suck!! Hahaha!!”

 

“Whatever. It's late, I'm going to bed.”

 

“Yeah, as a loser!! Hahaha, oh how the mighty fall...”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Yeah, I love you too Daehyunnie!”

 

*grumbles* “Yeah, what ever I love you too...even if you are a little cheat...”

 

“I didn't cheat!!”

 

“Yes, you did! I mean, really do you really think you can beat me without cheating Jae?”

 

“Yes, I do!!You just can't admit that I beat you!!”

 

“No-”

 

“Yes-”

 

“BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GO TO BED THIS INSTANT!!!!”

 

Daejae: “Yes, Umma.”

 


	11. Dishes (Daejae)

Youngjae huffed in annoyance.

 

“Daehyunnie! Stop!! I'm trying to do the dishes!” Youngjae whined to a very insistent Daehyun whose hans were creeping up the younger's shirt, caressing the smooth skin underneath.

 

“How about...no...” Daehyun said with a smirk, turning the younger around quickly and pulling him into a passionate kiss, pulling Youngjae closer when he let out a surprised little mewl, pushing him up against the sink.

 

~*~*~ One Hour Later~*~*~

 

Himchan glared fiercely at the two vocalists.

 

“So...does either of you want to tell me how you managed to break a majority of our china?”

 


	12. Make-Up (Banghim)

Himchan has applied his make-up with the utmost care, rereading some of his complexion books from when he was an ulzzang to touch up his techniques and color schemes.

 

He has done all this after putting his carefully-chosen outfit on, and covering it with a towel so if he does spill mascara or lip-gloss or powder, it doesn't stain his clothes.

 

Himchan stepped outside with a confident step and some make-up wipes resting comfortably in his pocket. He finally reaches his destination, a cozy restaurant, sighing with relief. Hopefully this one time, nothing will ruin his make-up before his date with Yongguk.

 

It has been awhile since Himchan had applied some on and was worried about slight mishaps.

 

But then Yongguk is there waiting at their usual table and he kisses Himchan, smudging his lip-gloss.

 

Oh, well.

 

It was worth it anyway.


	13. Ties (

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes Jonglo, Banghim, Daejae, in that order.

 

 

**Jonglo**

 

“Aish, Guppie!You don't how to tie a tie?”asked Zelo amusedly, tying Jongup's tie for him.

 

Jongup just smiled contentedly at him.

 

 

**Banghim**

 

“How is your hand Channie? Does it feel better? It doesn't hurt anymore does it? I mean, you would tell me if it did right-”

 

Himchan rolled his eyes in exasperation, this was his and Yongguk's first opportunity for a formal date and all he could talk about was his hand? Aish.

 

For the sake of his sanity, Himchan pulled down on Yongguk's tie (they were going to a nice restauruant) and kissed the older to get him to shut up. After all, no one could blame Himchan, he was really doing this it for his sanity.

 

 

**Daejae**

 

Tie + Bedpost = Daejae. Enough said.

 


	14. Love (Daejae)

"I love you."

 

Silence.

 

"Jae, I love you."

 

Quiet.

 

"I love you so much."

 

No response.

 

"I  _freakin'_ love you."

 

Nothing.

 

"Aish, I still love  _you."_

 

One sided conversation.

 

"OH MY GOD JAE I FUCKING LOVE YOU!"

 

Youngjae took off his headphones and faced the other, gazing up from his Ipad. "Okay...and?"

 

Daehyun gave him a 'are you serious right now' look. "I...oh I don't know...expect a reply back?"

 

"Oh...okay...go on..." Youngjae said, turning back to his game.

 

Daehyun nodded, satisfied. "Okay."

 

He took a deep breath. "I love you Jae."

 

"I know."

 

*exasperated Daehyun groan*

 


	15. Pennies (Banghim)

Himchan's favorite coin is the penny.

 

It has he least monetary value of all American currency. It's an alloy of copper and zinc. Some people think it would more beneficial to not have a penny.

 

But Himchan doesn't care about all of that. What he does care about, however, is the day he found a lucky penny, was the day he met Yonnguk.

 


	16. Falling (Jonglo)

“Come on Guppie!! You can do it!!” Zelo encouraged.

 

Jongup tried to calm down his racing breaths, he was so high up and could see eveything on the ground: the hard, compacted dirt, the rough twigs and numerous pebbly stones.

 

His breath hitched as he started slipping. Jongup saw it in slow motion, inch by agonizing inch he moved down, down, down.

 

The swish of cloth, the wind rushing to his face, the funny feeling in his stomach was what he felt as his feet touched the ground.

 

“Guppie! You did it! You faced your fear! The slide!”

 

Jongup just shot a relieved grin to Zelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist writing cute!Jonglo....its not like they're anything but cute and innocent in my eyes anyway....cuz let's face it, Daejae and Banghim get all the action ^_^


	17. Wide Awake (Banghim)

Yongguk woke up to a finger tracing patterns on his bare back. He turned his head to see a certain raven haired man.

 

"Mmm, good morning," he said, stretching. Himchan chuckled, still making pictures on his husband's back.

 

"Morning." he replied, as sweetly as he could. He placed a kiss below his ear and Yongguk knew what he wanted.

 

"As good as that feels, Channie, it's still your turn to wake Zelo up." Himchan groaned.

 

"But he's a kicker!" he whined. Yongguk laughed.

 

"Fine. We'll do it together," he said. "But I expect you to make dessert tonight." Himchan sighed. "Fine....thanks Gukkie."

 

"Anytime."


	18. Kiss (Banghim)

“Yongguk-appa?”

 

“Hmm...”

 

“Why are you doing the dishes? Isn't it Himchan-umma's turn tonight?”

 

“It is, but your Umma is tired Zelo, why don't you just go to your room now and rest? You and Guppie can play video games for a while if you want...”

 

“Really?! Thanks appa!”

 

Yongguk smiled a small, indulgent smile at their cute, little maknae, before twisting the knob of the sink and rinsing all the soapy dishes. Yongguk set them aside and washed his hands and retrieved the dish towel from where it was hanging and began drying the dishes, putting them away when he was done back into their respective places.

 

When he was done, Yongguk saw Himchan hobbling over sluggishly, rubbing his eyes with his good hand, stifling a yawn. Yongguk took out a clean glass and filled it with water before handing it to Himchan, who sipped half of it down.

 

The younger leaned against Yongguk's chest, tilting his head up and giving the older a brief peck on the lips. “Thanks, Gukkie~”

 


	19. Valentine (Daejae)

“Youngjae~!”

 

“What?”

 

“Be my Valentine?”

 

“No.”

 

“Please?”

 

“No.”

 

“Please?”

 

“No.”

 

“Pretty please?”

 

“No, Daehyun.”

 

“Oh, come on, what do I have to do to get you to be my Valentine?”

 

“Give me that cheesecake.”

 

“What?! Nevermind!”

 

“That's what I thought...”

 


	20. Pokemon (Daejae)

Hey, Dae?”

 

“Yeah, Jae?”

 

“If you could have any pokemon, what would it be?”

 

“A pikachu.”

 

“Why?”

 

“It reminds me of you.”

 

“What?! How on Earth do I remind you of a pikachu?”

 

“Well, you're cute and I would definitely use the color yellow to describe your personality and you have the cutest chubbiest cheeks ever~”

 

*Fluffy!Daehyun taking Youngjae's face in his hands and pinching his cheeks*

 

“Daehyunnie!!” *Youngjae blush*

 


	21. Busy (Daejae)

(takes place in Late Nights, Early Mornings Universe)

  
 

“Hello? Daehyunnie?” Youngjae said groggily. “What time is it? Why are you calling? Aren't you supposed to be working?”

  
 

“Just past midnight-”

  
 

“Then why are you calling? Don't you have a patient-”

  
 

“On my way to one actually-”

  
 

“Then why are you calling?”

  
 

“I just wanted to say goodnight-errr good morning.”

  
 

“Well good morning to you too, now goodbye-”

  
 

“Love you.”

  
 

Even in the dark, with no other light except the one from the screen of his phone, Youngjae smiled tiredly. “Yeah, I love you too Daehyunnie.”

  
 

“...”

  
 

“...”

  
 

“You better...”

  
 

“Ughhhh.....” Youngjae hung up and through his phone somewhere down the bed, turning over and settling back into an easier sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I really seem to like writing all these Daejae dialogue shots...


	22. Underwear (Banghim)

  
 

It was a long and busy day. Himchan's hand was newly healed and all of BAP were ecstatic that their Umma was okay and ready to promote with them. Promoting, however, required performing on shows, performing meant choreography and choreography meant long practices in the dance room.

  
 

Which was where Yongguk and Himchan were at the moment. All the younger members were done for the day and Himchan dismissed them to go and play, he knew Yongguk would show him the rest.

  
 

They were panting and sweaty, and just Oh my God this dance is so strenuous and ughhh-water. Both Yongguk and Himchan had discarded their shirts long ago, tossing them to the floor when the room became humid and now, when Yongguk had proclaimed that Himchan was ready for promotion, the younger stood and checked himself out in the room's mirror's like the ulzzang he was.

  
 

Yongguk rolled his eyes when his boyfriend commented about his 'perfect' ass, not denying anything and just pulling the younger to his chest. His hands traveled slowly down Himchan's back, going lower and lower until Yongguk just swallowed audibly. Hard.

  
 

...Himchan wasn't wearing  _anything_ under his sweats....


	23. Clothes (Daejae)

What was the sexiest thing that Youngjae wore? Well,  _nothing_  was ranked highest, but Daehyun had determined that the sight of Youngjae walking around in  _only_  one of his, Daehyun's button-up dress shirts, with just the top buttons undone, was far sexier. Especially as the hem of his shirt would just barely cover the younger's ass. Not that Daehyun  _preferred_ seeing Youngjae in baggy clothes, but it was more that Youngjae willingly chose to wear  _his_ clothes that made all the difference.


	24. Hot (Daejae)

_**I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around** _

 

Youngjae pushed Daehyun into their shared closet just as the door to their bedroom opened.

 

“Hyung?” Zelo's head peaked in. “Are you okay? I heard some noises....”

 

Youngjae swallowed and cleared his throat. “I'm fine Zelo, thanks for worrying.”

 

Zelo looked worried. “Are you sure you're okay hyung? Dae-hyung isn't back from BAP's break yet and you know how he is when you get hurt....”

 

“I'm fine, Zelo, honest.” Youngjae said, trying to subtly lead the taller maknae out. “Just go and play video games with Guppie, I'm okay, promise.”

 

“Okay...”

 

When Youngjae shut the door, he was immediately shoved back against it, Daehyun's hand coming up and preventing a yelp from escaping the younger vocalist's lips.

 

“I could make you feel better than fine Jae....” Daehyun whispered against Youngjae's lips.

 

Youngjae raised an eyebrow, his hand locking the door he was leaning against. “Looking forward to it.”

 

  
_**I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed** _

__

Youngjae panted against Daehyun's mouth, standing on his toes, his arms thrown around the older's neck. Daehyun nipped down Youngjae's neck, kissing his way back up to the younger's lips, his warm hands secured around the younger's waist.

 

Youngjae pressed himself closer to Daehyun, letting go of the chokehold he had on the older vocalist, taking the other's hands and sliding them down his back and into the back pockets of his jeans.

 

Daehyun groaned just under Youngjae's ear, cupping the younger's plump ass in his hands.

 

  
_**I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound** _

 

“Oh, hey Jae-mmpphhh!” Was all Daehyun managed to get out before he was shoved into a dimmed corner, his nose instantly taking in Youngjae's cologne, his hand instinctively wrapping around the younger's waist.

 

  
_**I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud** _

__

“Hmmm...Daehyunnie?” asked Youngjae cutely, looking up from under his lashes to the just awoken other, his head resting on Daehyun's chest.

 

“Mmm....”

 

“Stay with me always?”

 

Daehyun smiled even though his eyes were closed again, pulling the younger up to him. “Forever,” he whispered, his forehead aligned with Youngjae's.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Avril Lavigne's “Hot”


	25. Warmth (Jonglo)

Jongup started, waking up and trying to make sense of what the heck had just moved into his bed and under his covers.

 

“G-g-g-g-gupp-p-p-pie....”

 

“Zelo?” asked a groggy Jongup.

 

“C-c-c-c-cold...” Zelo said, his teeth chattering. Jongup felt the younger rub his arms in an effort to get warmer.

 

“Come here...” Jongup reached for Zelo, pulling him to his chest, laying the two of them back down and pulling the duvet over them.

 

“W-w-what?”

 

“Let me warm you up...”

 

Zelo smiled into Jongup's chest, snuggling back down into the dancer's warmth, just about ready to fall asleep again when he moved a little to get even more warm.

 

“Aish, Zelo! Your toes are cold~!”

 

“Shut up,” Zelo said tiredly, half asleep. “You said you'd keep me warm...”

 

Jongup smiled into Zelo's ramen hair. “I did.”

 

 


	26. Pleading (Daejae)

“Pleeeeaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeee!?!?!”

 

“No.”

 

“Pretty please appa!?”

 

“No.”

 

“Please appa! I promise to be good and not plot against you with Daddy anymore!!”

 

“...you plot against me with your Daddy?”

 

“Yeah...I mean no! Please appa!?!” The young girl looked at Youngjae with large, familiar pleading eyes and a small pout.

 

“...Fine...”

 

“Yes!!!” At this, the young girl skipped out of the room and into the kitchen, grabbing the last piece of cheesecake that her appa finally let her have.

 

Youngjae sighed and massaged his temples. “Lord, help me...I must now deal with two sets of pleading pouts....and hungry appetites.”

 

 


	27. Fingers (Banghim)

Himchan loves Yongguk's fingers.

 

They were long, thin, elegant and efficient and despite how manly the leader was, his hands were simply very feminine.

 

They tuned Himchan's body as swift as a dealer, as careful, as skillful as an instrumentalist, playing him with masterful ability.

 

As they trailed down his body, they worshipped every inch, every centimeter, every patch of skin they could find.

 

Treading through his locks softly, tenderly, way to early in the morning, when the sun has still not risen and its powerful rays not breaking through the window to caress their faces playfully, teasingly.

 

Holding his hand tightly, securedly, saying with that simple gesture, that simple touch, “I'm here, I'll always be here, I love you, always.”

 

Grounding him.

 

Steadying him.

 

Supporting him.


	28. Thighs (Banghim)

Yongguk loves Himchans thighs.

 

How they are so ridiculously large and how the younger has to squeeze through all different types of pants because of them. He loves how they are hugged perfectly by leggings and skinny jeans that leaves nothing to the imagination, especially when Yongguk has seen, heck has done  _more_  than seen, he's  _touched_ everything, trailing his fingers, his nose, his tongue against the milky smooth flesh of Himchan's thighs.

 

He loves them wrapped around his waist, holding him close and tight when they sleep or cuddle and especially when they're having sex.

 

Yongguk loves grasping them and cupping them in his large hands. He believes this is why he was graced with large hands actually, to grasp, to hold, to pull the younger's thighs, making Himchan get incrementally closer to him, the leader's breath washing over the younger.

 

Yongguk loves how Himchan know him and when they sit next to each other in the car, he presses their legs together, or when the younger sits sideways on his lap, its his ass that's hanging off the older's own thighs, or-

 

Yeah. Yongguk  _really_  loves Hichan's thighs.

 


	29. Sky (Jonglo)

“Guppie?” Zelo asked as they were strolling along a path in the park. “Tell me how much you love me.”

 

“Look up at the sky,” was Jongup's answer.

 

“Don't change the subject!”

 

“Just look.”

 

Zelo sighed and titled his gaze up. “Okay....and?”

 

“Count the stars.”

 

“Guppie, that's impossible!”

 

“So is explaining how much I love you.”

 


	30. Needs (Banghim)

“Take all you need and get the hell out!!” Himchan yelled, furious.

 

“Fine,” Yongguk said calmly, walking up to Himchan and throwing him over his shoulder, proceeding to walk to the door.

 

“YAH! What do you think you're doing?!”

 

“You said take all that I need.”


	31. Boredom (Daejae)

“Dae.....” whined Youngjae.

 

“What?”

 

“Entertain me!”

 

“Pssh, entertain yourself.”

 

“But I want you to entertain me!”

 

“Why?”

 

“Jeez, you think maybe I'm trying to spend time with you!”

 

Daehyun rolled his eyes. “Jae, we live together, in the same  _room._ ”

 

“...your point?”

 

“I see you every-freakin-day Jae! Heck, I see you every hour!”

 

“Are you saying you're tired of me?”

 

“Wh-No! I didn't mean it like that!”

 

“Well, it sure sounded like that!”

 

“Youngjae I didn't mean it like-Hey! Where are you going?”

 

“Well since a certain  _someone_ won't give me the time of day, I'm going to shower Junhonggie and Jonguppie with my love. Heck, I might even shower with them too.”

 

“WHAT?”

 

“What? You heard me.”

 

“You-you-you...You can't do that!”

 

“Why not?”

 

“B-Because!”

 

“Because...”

 

“I said so!”

 

“So not only do you not spend time with me, but you're controlling?”

 

“Ugghhhhh!!” Daehyun groaned loudly, throwing his hands up in the air. He glared at the younger, walking quickly over to him.

 

“D-Dae, wh-what are you doing?” Youngjae said hesitantly, backing up slightly.

 

“Entertaining you,” Daehyun said as he held the younger's face between his palms and kissed him.

 


	32. Rage (Banghim) (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR EXPLICIT YAOI

Stopping in the middle of an empty hallway, Himchan turned around and fixed a glare onto his face to aim at the person he was dragging along-Bang Yongguk.

 

Only to find himself pushed up against the wall behind him and rendered unable to speak as Yongguk captured his lips in a hot, passionate kiss that managed to send pleasurable thrills down his spine in electrical currents.

 

No! Himchan's mind rebelled. You are supposed to be furious and yelling at him. Not kissing him senseless! Himchan weakly tried to push Yongguk back, but his resolve was weakening, especially as Yongguk growled low in his throat, picking Himchan up and wrapping the younger's legs around his waist.

 

Immediately, Himchan could feel Yongguk's hard, demanding arousal pressing up against his own and he groaned, losing resolve. He tried to untangle himself reluctantly, wanting to discuss exactly what made the ulzzang get up all in a rage, but the leader growled even louder and attacked Himchan's pale neck instead.

 

Nipping harshly all the way to Himchan's ear, Yongguk whispered huskily, “I want you, Channie.”

 

Himchan shivered at Yongguk's tone of voice, which was even lower than his already low baritone. Oh, screw it! He thought and tugged at the older's shirt, wanting it off. Yongguk ferally grinned in her neck as he felt Himchan submit and teared off the visual's shirt, practically ripping it off.

 

Knowing that they had to return soon, Himchan pulled Yongguk back up to him, whispering hotly, “Hurry, Gukkie.” The desperation in the visual's voice is what set the leader off.

 

Yongguk's eyes were as dark as Himchan's, if not more so. His hands were frantic as he quickly pulled off the younger's pants and boxers. As he was stripping the younger, Himchan managed to take Yongguk's sweater and shirt off, separating their lips temporarily.

 

As Yongguk reconnected their lips, Himchan worked on unbuttoning Yongguk's jeans as the older was worrying his neck between his lips, nipping sharply with his teeth.

 

“There better not be-ahhh-a m-mark,” Himchan said breathlessly, moaning quietly. Hearing this, Yongguk's eyes glinted with mischievousness as he bit Himchan hard enough to draw blood. “G-Gukkie!”

 

Himchan tanlged his hands into the older's hair, pulling his closer as he lapped at the small wound. Himchan groaned and arched hard into Yongguk, grinding right against his arousal. The older graoned and pulled down his jeans and boxers far enough to release his aching cock.

 

Yongguk hissed as Himchan wildly bucked against him, desperately trying to get any type of friction. The younger grabbed the leader's head and just as Yongguk did to him earlier, trailed his pink lips to his war, voice hoarse and wanting, “Now, G-Gukkie, I need you  _now._ ”

 

Yongguk quickly brought two fingers to his mouth, but before he could lubricate them, Himchan slapped them away. “I said  _now..._ ”

 

Yongguk didn't dally and harshly thrust up into the younger male. They both moaned at the intrusion, Himchan loving the slight burning crawling, creeping, licking up his spine. The two set up a fast pace, with barely any rhythm, wanting release quickly.

 

Himchan's fingernails dug into the warmth of Yongguk's back, leaving long, red angry marks that made the older hiss in pleasure. Yongguk's deep thrusts were never-ending as he kept himself plunging in and out of the visual, seeking desperately to satisfy all of the insatiable hunger that had built up inside him for the last few days he wasn't able to touch Himchan, claim him, make him his.

 

Himchan seemed to feel the same way as he wrapped his legs tighter around the leader's waist to encourage him to pound deeper into his willing body, his arms shaking violently with every thrust into him.

 

When Yongguk's thrusts quickened and became powerful enough to make the wall tremble, the sounds Himchan was making also heightened and the younger had to bite down on Yongguk's shoulder to keep from screaming to loud. Again, Yongguk growled at this and began to ram himself even more furiously against Himchan's body, trying to get a louder reaction from him, a bead of sweat trickling slowly down the side of his face.

 

Yongguk thrust into Himchan hard, deep and furious as any dog would do to any bitch, hitting Himchan's prostate directly. While he was barely skimming it before, Yongguk was pounding Himchan's prostate to a bloody pulp now.

 

“G-gods! U-ugh...G-gukkie...GUKKIE!!”

 

Himchan clawed at Yongguk's back as his orgasm washed over him like a tsunami, drawing a few bloody lines down the leader's back. Yongguk thrust a few more times, not slowing, into Himchan to empty out the few remaining traces of the violent orgasm he had, before slowing, and finally letting out a weak exhale of breath.

 

Yongguk very carefully turned them around so that his back was against the wall and slowly slid down, not pulling out.

 

Their foreheads were pressed together, and they simultaneously opened their eyes, gazing into each others. Yongguk's eyes lost the darkness of lust and traced Himchan's cheek with his thumb.

 

Himchan placed his hand on top of the older's and smacked him upside the head with his other. “OW!”

 

Himchan glared at his boyfriend, but there wasn't any real heat anymore. “You really couldn't have let me yell at you for a few minutes?!”

 

“And miss an opportunity like this?” Yongguk asked, smirking.

 

Himchan pouted. “I'm still mad at you,” he breathed out, leaning into the older anyway.

 

Yongguk rolled his eyes. “I'll get you a new Americano later.”

 

“You better.”

 


	33. Balloons (Banghim)

“What the hell have you done, Bang Yongguk!?”

 

Yongguk didn't turn around, he'd rather not come face to face with an angry Himchan, thank you. “Uhhh...surprise?” He said, taking a deep breath and finally facing a crossed arm Himchan.

 

Himchan's frown deepened. “A surprise. That's the lame excuse you're using to fill my apartment with fucking balloons?”

 

Yongguk frowned too. “Well, I you don't like them....”

 

“You bet your ass I don't-wait, they're for me?” Himchan asked, surprised.

 

Yongguk smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, I know you don't like celebrating your birthday or anything, but...”

 

“It's my birthday?”Himchan asked, more to himself as he walked to the calendar. “Oh, it is my birthday.”

 

Yongguk walked up behind him and put his chin on his shoulder, smiling slightly. “Sooo....surprise?”

 

Himchan turned around in Yongguk's arms, grabbing him by the hair and kissing him soundly. “If I had known you were such a sap, I wouldn't have married you,” Himchan smiled.

 

Yongguk grinned, gums and all.

 

“Oh, and Gukkie?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Get rid of these fucking balloons.”

 

 


	34. Marriage (Daejae)

“Hey Jae?” asked Daehyun, sitting right next ti his boyfriend on the couch.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Marry me?”

 

“What?”

 

“Marry me?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Uh, maybe cause I love you babo?”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Is that not a good enough reason?”

 

“No, it is. It is...”

 

“But....”

 

“We're idols..”

 

“And?”

 

“We're still young?”

 

“So?”

 

“...try next year?”

 

“...okay.”

 

“Okay.”

 

They spent the rest of the day enjoying the comfortable silence, cuddling.

 

 


	35. Religion (Banghim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banghim mentioned only, Zelo POV

Zelo knows his family is very religious. His Umma Chan and Appa Guk tell him to say his prayers every night. Zelo never asks if they pray, he knows they pray just as much, if not more than him from all the "Oh, Gods" he hears nightly.


	36. School Mornings (Daejae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School! AU

Youngjae sat quietly in his seat, working on his school work diligently, as always. Chatter was ringing all around him, buzzing from the girls' mouth and roaring from the boys'. Most of it turned flustered and excited as one Jung Daehyun stepped into the room.

 

That in itself was very ordinary, until Daehyun went up to Youngjae. Unfazed, the younger blonde boy looked up and pecked Daehyun on the lips. "Morning, sexy."

 

Daehyun grinned, overjoyed from even receiving a greeting. "Good morning beautiful."

 

Youngjae just smiled at him before continuing with his work, oblivious, or ignoring everyone's shocked stares and gaping mouths.

 


	37. B.A.P. Alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ABCs of B.A.P.

Appa- Yongguk, obviously.

 

Babyz- Us.(Obviously, if you're reading you're one.)

 

Cheesecake- Daehyun's favorite thing in the world ever. After Youngjae of course.

 

Dreamers- People who Himchan find the most beautiful.

 

Electronics- Youngjae's first love. Sorry Dae.

 

Feminine- Yongguk's fingers.

 

Glasses- Youngjae's glasses, whether they're on Jae or Dae is no matter (Stop it).

 

Hot- Everyone in BAP.

 

Ice Cream Song- I say Ice Cream you say Choco!

 

Jealous- of Brownie who has cuddled more BAP than anyone.

 

Kick- What they do to footballs (soccer balls).

 

Lemons- what Himchan uses to bully Zelo.

 

Matoki (Earthventure)- The awesome comic which includes Daejae.

 

Naekkeoya- Zelo's favorite word.

 

Oneshot- You only have one, ya na mean?

 

Philippines-Where they snuck off to for Oneshot, those sneaks.

 

Quarrel- What Daejae does. And Banghim. Jonglo's the peaceful couple, besides they're too innocent (in my mind) for make up sex.

 

Reaction- Daehyun's reaction to getting shot in Rain Sound was totally late.

 

Strangle move- Himchan's specialty after aegyeo.

 

Thighs- Himchan's in fact. Enough said.

 

Umma- Himchan, who else?

 

Violent- A word that describes Daehyun and Youngjae (Daejae).

 

War movies- Where all life's answers can be found.

 

X-Ray- what Himchan had to get when he got his injury (Idk, it just fit and I couldn't think of anything else).

 

Young- They're young...ish....well I'm about the same age as Zelo....so yeah, they're pretty young...

 

Zzzzz- What BAP needs more off.

 


	38. Content (Jonglo)

Jongup sighed tiredly as he slid to the floor beside his best friend, Junhong. They had just finished dancing,  _dancing_ not practicing as they were here in the practice room for fun. The two had been here for a few hours, dancing and goofing off by themselves. 

 

Now they were just tired. Junhong had his knees pulled up against his chest, arms wrapped around them, his back against the mirror. Both of the boys hair was matted with sweat, their chests rising and falling rapidly, but steadying slowly. Jongup almost jumped in surprise when he felt weight settle on his shoulder, 

 

The dancer turned his head and was met with the peaceful face of the happy, albeit tired maknae. Junhong's breath was coming out in short puffs, his chest rising minutely with each intake of breath. Jongup honestly didn't have the heart to wake him. 

 

So Jongup let him sleep, shifting slightly so that Juhong was even more curled up against him, smiling into the younger's hair.

 

Jongup fell asleep because he was tired. His slumber was just better because Junhong was there-in his arms, in his mind, and in his heart.

 

 


	39. Eyes (Daejae)

Youngjae loves Daehyun's eyes.

 

For a man who doesn't like showing his face and expressions, and prefers to hide behind a mask, he has the most expressive eyes.

 

Whenever Daehyun will receive a slice of cheesecake, or any type of food really, his eyes shine in joy.

 

They become misty when he's sad, clouding over like a storm, raining just as much.

 

They're menacing when he's angry, and become literal pits of Hell when he's furious, freezing anyone, anything in place.

 

Daehyun's eyes can stare into anyone's soul practically, capturing it, ensnaring it, with one look, just a single gaze.

 

And Youngjae loves them. He loves them when they mock him and tease him in jest. He loves how dark they get with lust.

 

But most of all, Youngjae loves Daehyun's eyes when they're small crescents, smiling at him.

 


	40. Legs (Daejae) (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M

Daehyun loves Youngjae's legs.

 

How long they are. How smooth, how soft. They're actually not that manly, and Daehyun thinks they put any woman's legs to shame. He loves how they can go for miles and how Daehyun has to stop himself from drooling when Youngjae wears skinny jeans.

 

He loves how strong they are (even if he found out the hard way by experiencing one of Youngjae's solid kicks). How they coil and flex whenever Youngjae dances.

 

How they tremble around him when he licks up the younger's calf, or when he teases Youngjae with his tongue, swirling around a belly button, licking up a straining cock, thrusting into a winking hole.

 

Daehyun loves Youngjae's legs wrapped around him, the younger's ankles locked in the small of his back, pressing pushing, pulling Daehyun closer, such beautiful pillars of milky marble, yet so flexible, so pliable.

 

However, Daehyun loves Yougnjae's legs the most when they're sated and finished, tangling with his own. Making sure that anyone who could possibly come in and gaze upon them, question where one began and the other ended. 

 


	41. Don't You Listen? (Daejae)

Daehyun shocked gaze raked the room.

 

"You haven't got a single decoration..."

 

"I don't need them. I spend most of my time at your place."

 

Daehyun shivered, the desolate emptiness of the place not warming at all.

 

"You sleep here. You wake up here. You've  _live_  here, Jae. I can't believe there's nothing here..."

 

"My books are here. I haven't needed  _more_  for years."

 

"That's... heartbreaking."

 

"Tsk, things change, you're here now."

 

"I'm not enough. You'll need some Christmas spirit, too....and Easter....and Thanksgiving. This place is... soulless."

 

"You're not listening. I've got everything I need now that I've got...  _you._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh...Daejae XD


	42. Pollen (Banghim)

"You look awful," said Yongguk, squinting his eyes critically.

 

And if Himchan hadn't been too busy  _feeling_  awful, he would have replied. And it would have been an amazing comeback, too.  It would have been something about Yongguk's height or maybe, if he was in a particularly vicious mood, it would have been some sort of slur against his parents or life or lyrics.

 

"Gahh," he moaned instead.

 

And Himchan knew one thing: He. Hated. Pollen.

 

Stupid allergies.


	43. Bestest (Daejae)

"I'm the bestest!"

 

"That's not even a word Dae," Youngjae noted. Daehyun pouted childishly.

 

"Don't you think I'm the bestest, Jae?"

 

"No, I don't think you're 'the bestest', as you express it," he said and turned back to his book.

 

"But I thought you loved me!"

 

Youngjae just stared calmly at his book.

 

"Jae?"

 

Youngjae didn't say anything.

 

"Jaejae?"

 

Youngjae turned his head. "What, Dae?"

 

"Do you love me?"

 

"What kind of question is that, Daehyunnie? Of course I do."

 

"Yeah," Daehyun contemplated. "I love me too."

 

"I know you do, Dae."

 

"I'm the bestest."


	44. Suit and Tie (Daejae)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda rated M but not?

They barged through the door like a hurricane, sweeping up everything in its destructive path and tossing it somewhere else completely different. Frustrated whines and displeased groans rang through the air as layers upon layers of clothing were still on, separating the two of them from each other.

 

Daehyun kicked the door shut behind him, dropping his work bag to the floor, Youngjae doing the same to his messenger bag as the older pushed him up against recently closed door and pinned him against it harshly, his push just as harsh as his kiss.

 

The pair toed off their shoes and ripped off their suit jackets, Youngjae and Daehyun whining into each other's mouths as they hurriedly attempted to unknot each other's tie.

 

They got them undone eventually with their nimble fingers, but there were still a few more frustrating layers. The next was their shirts.

 

Daehyun attacked Youngjae's neck with open mouthed kisses as he left red petals all over the younger's neck, trying to deftly unbutton the younger's shirt, Youngjae doing the same to him. Eventually Youngjae just became even more impatient and pulled back long enough to tear off Daehyun's shirt, buttons popping off the silk shirt, throwing it to the floor, next to the older's tie.

 

Daehyun groaned against Youngjae's neck when his shirt was removed, the younger tracing his oddly cool fingers along the defined lines on his abdomen.

 

Youngjae whimpered in need as he traced the older's hot skin. He wasn't warm, he was hot, in every sense of the word-burning actually.

 

Youngjae made quick work of Daehyun's belt, unbuckling it deftly, pulling it off and tossing it carelessly behind him. Daehyun continued to work Youngjae's neck, trying to unbutton the younger's shirt while continuously grinding against him.

 

“Daehyunnie,” Youngjae breathed out. “Just take it  _off_...”

 

That was all the older needed before he ripped off the younger's shirt, popping the buttons off and just letting it fall to the floor, wanting his hands on Youngjae as soon as possible.

 

And that's exactly when a phone rang.

 

Daehyun's growl was almost feral as he picked his phone up and answered it. “What?”

 

“Don't you 'what' me Jung Daehyun!” Himchan's voice sounded over the phone.

 

Daehyun exhaled forcefully through his nose. “What do you need hyung?” He asked in a decidedly nicer tone, although if one were to know him well, you could hear the underlying annoyance.

 

“For you and Youngjae to get out of my and Gukkie's hotel room!”

 


	45. Wall (Jonglo)

Zelo's back was on the wall, his palms were sliding down Jongup's sides, and he could feel the other's body giving into the drug known as Zelo's kisses. Jongup's lips were laced with the alcohol of the younger boy, pressing against the younger's throat, and his tounge explored the other's as their heads became dazed.

 

The dark room became a blur, and their lips found each other with a fire erupting from inside. Jongup pressed Zelo futher against the wall and grabbed his hips, pushing himself against him. Zelo was to lost in sensation to even care. All he could do was enjoy it while it lasted. And enjoy he did.

 


	46. Lick (Daejae)

"Do you want to lick it?"

 

"No."

 

"Oh come on Jae, you know you want to. You'll like it."

 

"I probably will like it, but I don't want to get sticky."

 

"Oh come on! Please? Just one lick..."

 

"No."

 

"Fine. Use your fingers then, and lick it off them."

 

"No, Dae."

 

"Please, you've tasted it before, why not this time?"

 

"Fine, ifit will make you happy."

 

"Yes, it'll make me happy actually."

 

"Okay, okay, come here..."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"Well? How is it?"

 

"Your fudge is surprisingly good...." Youngjae said, licking the rest of the chocolate off the spoon. 

 

 


	47. Unexpected (Banghim)

Kim Himchan wasn't expecting anything for Valentine's Day. To be honest he had forgotten that the cold Wednesday was anything special at all.

 

So when he entered BAP's dorm that night, he was rather stunned to find something waiting for him at his place on the table.

 

"You bought him that Yongguk-hyung?"

 

"...I had some money lying around and Channie is a umm...a friend and uhh..."

 

Himchan smiled before entering the room, ignoring the startled looks he walked towards Yongguk, grabbing his chin and pecking his lips.

 

"You're cute when you blush."


	48. Jealousy (Daejae)

Jung Daehyun was jealous.

 

Oh, he knew his Youngjae  _loved_  him well enough. At least enough to invite him over at least once every week. They had their little disputes, but it is all worked out after a few days.

 

But Daehyun could not convince his boyfriend to get rid of  _him_. He had glared, threatened, pleaded, begged, but his lover simply thought he was being  _possessive_. 

 

Daehyun simply didn't like being cheated on.

 

Daehyun hated seeing his boyfriend checking on him everyday to make sure he was doing okay. (Daehyun also noticed the glances his lover sent him, glances that he, Youngjae's  _boyfriend,_  never received.)

 

Daehyun hated seeing him suck up to his boyfriend so transparently, his intentions obvious. (He also noticed that his Youngjae fell for it every time.)

 

Daehyun hated seeing his lover's face light up when he saw  _him_ , when Daehyun had to work so hard for even a small, real smile on his face. 

 

Daehyun hated seeing his lover showering  _him_  with small gifts, doting on his every whim.I mean, when was the last time Youngjae got him a gift?

 

And above all, Daehyun hated knowing that when he wasn't in his lover's bed,  _he_  was there taking his place.

 

But all Daehyun could do was smile and bear it.

 

Sometimes, while daydreaming, Daehyun wished that he and  _him_  could switch places just for one day, so that he could be the one making his boyfriend's face light up, the one being doted on, the one sleeping with his lover  _every_  day of the week.

 

And then Daehyun would wake up and think about how awkward being a cat for a day would be.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol XD


	49. Sunday Morning (Banghim)

Kim Himchan loved mornings, especially Sunday mornings the most. He smiled drowsily at his best friend and lover, Bang Yongguk, who was at the edge of the bed, rubbing tiredly at his eyes.

 

“Good morning,”Himchan said, his voice hoarse from the lack of use. The younger wound his arms around Yongguk's torso and was rewarded with a gruff 'Morning' in return.

 

Yongguk was a terrible morning person. Himchan, however, (like most aspects of their relationship) was the opposite. He was always happy to awaken in the arms of the person he loved the most. He rested his head against Yongguk's shoulder, smiling slightly as larger hands covered his own. “Breakfast?” he asked.

 

Yongguk turned his head to gaze at Himchan. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked so much unlike the calm and collected Bang Yongguk that Himchan's heart melted in pride (and happiness) to know that this man didn't mind being in such an unguarded state in front of him.

 

“Only if you make tea,” Yongguk murmured, looking and sounding like he needed a good dose of caffeine. Himchan smiled and nodded, pressing a small kiss to the older's cheek. “I will.”

 

Yongguk hummed his agreement and leaned over to kiss Himchan. “I have no idea what I did to deserve you,” he said against Himchan's lips, who promptly laughed softly at the comment, “But I really shouldn't stop doing it.”

 

“You could shower for starters,” Himchan said, although it wasn't as if Yongguk smelled bad, on the contrary, Yongguk smelled  _good,_ the scent the cologne Himchan bought him awhile ago still lingering to his skin.

 

Yongguk pulled Himchan closer before lifting them both off the bed, raising an eyebrow. “Will you join me?”

 

Himchan grinned and that was all the encouragement for Yongguk to truly wake up.

 

Humming, Yongguk went to get extra clothes and a pair of towels. He seemed to be in a better mood than these past stressful days writing and composing. Himchan was just relieved that Yongguk wasn't glaring at any inanimate objects again.

 

Himchan went to the bathroom as well and huffed in irritation when Yongguk mussed up his hair. The younger just flicked him off. The very suggestive smirk that was painted on Yongguk's face told him he wasn't the least bit affected.

 

As soon as the bathroom door closed, Yongguk attacked him.

 

Himchan had this feeling that Yongguk liked Sunday mornings as well.

 

And Yongguk would never admit this, even under (tickle) torture, but the real reason he hated mornings was because it meant leaving the comfortable bed....and having to leave the embrace of Himchan.  
 

 


End file.
